WhippedIcing
WhippedIcing was a houseguest on Big Brother 6, Big Brother 8: Heaven VS Hell, & Big Brother 11 and is currently on Big Brother 14 Biography '''BB6: '''Whipped was a floater, she didn't really do much during the game she just laid low a lot, she came close to winning some comps but not too many, she was mainly used as a pawn however her luck ran out when she was evicted 4-3 during week 5. '''BB8: '''Whipped came back to Big Brother 8 with her duo partner Maddie, Whipped proved once again to just be a floater, doing nothing really in the game, during Week 7 she was nominated with her sister GreenPanda38, Whipped gave her game up to save Green. She was then evicted 3-1. '''BB11: '''Whip was invited back into Big Brother 11 through the twin twist, she had to survive 4 entire weeks without being caught which she did and she entered the house as an official Player. She got into the Big brother 8 alliance and the Syndicate Six alliance which helped her get further in the house. Week 9 Whip got nominated alongside her twin GreenPanda38 where Whip also won the OTEV POV that week, however shocking everyone she did use it on Green instead of herself, Whip got lucky and was saved but was unlucky the following week where she was evicted in a 3-2-0 vote to save. '''BB14: '''Whipped came back for her fourth and FINAL season in Swans Big Brother LT, she basically flew under the radar for majority of the game, but near the end game she started to win Stuff such as her HOH and POV, Whipped was also the only Houseguest to Veto themselves with the POV. During the Final Four, Whipped was able to convince IAmCalledHayden to save her, however Whipped would have to vote out 0McFluffel0 for this to happen, Whipped Agreed as anyone would, however Whipped back-stabbed Hayden last minute and voted out AustinPlaysGamesALT instead. Which worked in her favor as Fluffel won the Final HOH and kept Whip for the Final 2. However the Jury saw Flufel more deserving than Whipped so whipped lost in a 6-2 vote. Big Brother 6 Player History Comp History Voting History Big Brother 8 Player History Competition History 1: Whipped & Maddie Gave up the right to compete during Week's 3 POV Comp. Voting History Big Brother 11 Player History Competition History Voting History - - Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Whipped is the first and only houseguest to use the POV on someone else while OTB and Survive Eviction while doing so. * Whipped along with LittleStark99 are the first houseguests to compete in 4 different Big Brother seasons, (However Jiravich played in 4, but was a coach in one therefore not the first to compete in 4.) * Big Brother 14 Whipped and AndreaTheIceCreamLover have the same first name, so Whipped took her roblox name as her name in the season "WhippedIcing" * She is the only person to use the POV On themselves in Big Brother 14 * Whipped along with James77778888 & LittleStark99 are the only returning houseguests to make it to the Final 2 so far in a season with newbies Category:11th Place Category:BB6 Houseguest Category:BB6 Jury Category:BB8 Houseguest Category:BB8 Jury Category:7th Place